


The Tipping Point

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the verge of the Holy War, Shion finds that some times no right choice is the "good" one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _any, any, genuflection_

_Oh, my poor child._

The thought came, as it always did, from the moment Shion would see the young Saint of Gemini enter the broad pillared hall. And it continued, as it always did, as Saga -- an apparition wrapped in flesh today, face drawn and pale against the cornsilk of his mane of hair, the golden Cloth -- paced slowly the length of the audience chamber to sink, bent of knee and bowed of head, before the Holy Father’s weathered throne.

_My broken, peerless, fearsome child._

He saw the pale curling tips of Saga’s hair quiver slightly, the only outward sign of discord.

_I know how your hand was forced today._

_I know why your twin shadow is no longer to be found within our borders._   
_You did as you saw necessary, as we have taught you, to protect this land and greater things still._

_I see your heart bleed, because of that blood on your hands._  
 _And that blood may damn you._

Saga lifted his head in response to the murmured request to do so; his eyes were dark and haunted things behind the mask of protocol, and Shion felt cold jaws close unseen around them both.

_Will that darkness buried deep consume you, now, while your heart reels with shock?_

_Do I warn you? Would you heed me, child, as you always have -- or, bleeding already, would that warning be the final piece to set that dark flaw free in you?_

_And, whether yes or no -- will my own choice now, as my own hand must now be forced -- see you lost to us regardless?_

_For the greater good, do I potentially damn you?_

The chamber’s ornate doors swung slowly open; in a shiver of chiming golden wings Aioros entered the hall, crossing swiftly to join his year-mate at the foot of the dais, and Shion drew a regretful breath, paused for just one beat of his ancient heart.

_My poor child …_

“Gemini Saga. Sagittarius Aioros.  
“As the War approaches, there is something which I must discuss with you both …”


End file.
